Atrophy
by Kit-Kat Punk-lover
Summary: In the last seconds of their lives Mello and Matt say goodbye... Only to meet again at the gates of heaven where they will never be seperated. SONGFIC Song:Atrophy by The Red jumpsuit Appartaus MxM


Hello

Hello! Katelyn here! Whoo Hoo a Songfic!! This should be interesting!! This is MxM because they are so adorable together!! The song is _Atrophy_ by _The Red Jumpsuit_ _Apparatus. _This is one of my favorite songs in the whole wide world!! Go listen to it if you hadn't. Tip: To get in the mood listen to the song while reading this Fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote!! If I did Matt and Mello wouldn't have died and they be together FOREVER!

Now on with the story:

MxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMxMx

_Don't tell me this is your last chance to change  
'cause if you do, then you would be telling a lie_

Their plan was perfect. No flaws perfect. So why was it as he kissed his red-headed lover that it felt like this would be the last time he ever be able to taste him.

To Taste his breath, his saliva, the sweet nicotine that always seemed to be in his mouth. Why did it did it feel like the last time…

_I warned you  
What could happen if you should decide  
To live your life from the 9 to 5_

He watched Matt as he drove away in his re mustang, without a care in the world it seemed. But Mello cared. He cared for Matt with a burning passion that would ignite a city, no a Whole country on fire if it was let loose. He loved Matt and his Red-Headed Angel loved him…

_And I mourn you  
For the detail that is left unsaid  
Is a reminder of the time you bled_

No! He had just stopped at a abandoned church after kidnapping Takada and was fixated on the screen.

Matt, his friend, his lover, the one person who truly cared for him…

Was gone…

Matt had been shot hundreds of times by those idiots!

Thos idiots took his Love, his Life, his Matt away…

_Return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside_

Matt was not supposed to die! No! It had to be a mistake!

He couldn't die…

Tears welled up in Mello's eyes as he watched the screen.

"Matt I'm so sorry…"

A sudden jolt in his heart shook him. His heart skipped a beat then stopped entirely…

_They've sold you  
Everything you need to fix you up  
And you feel good now but you can't wake up  
They found a way to reassure you  
That everything would be okay_

His heart stopped…He died slowly thinking of his love

'Matt, I'll be with you soon…'

_Reach out today now I emplore you  
To remember who you are_

"Mello…"

_Return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside_

"Mello, everything is okay. Reach out to me…"

"Matt…. you're…here…"

_So you felt it, but you don't know,  
Why you can't explain at all  
Why you felt it, 'cause you don't know,  
No you don't know_

"Yes Mello, we're together."

The redhead hugged his dazed lover tightly determined to not let go.

"Matt! I'm so sorry… it's all my fault… all of it..." cried the blond as he desperately clung on to Matt.

_Break the walls between building atrophy  
Causing all your problems to recede  
Break the walls between (break the walls between)  
Causing all your pain (causing all your pain)  
You'll never learn_

"No Mello it's not. I love you." whispered his lover as he breathed into his ear.

"W-where are we"

"Outside the gates of heaven…"

_Return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside_

"Heaven…?"

_(Break the walls between building atrophy)  
Take back  
The beat in your heart  
Why fight  
When you can't be bought?_

"Yes heaven. Where we'll be together forever…"

_(Causing all your problems to recede)  
Take back  
The beat in your heart  
Why fight  
When you can't be bought?_

"Oh Matt…."

_(Break the walls between)  
Take back  
The beat in your heart  
Why fight  
When you can't be bought?_

They walked through the gates of Heaven together, never to be separated again…

_Causing all your pain)  
Take back  
The beat in your heart  
Why fight  
When you can't be bought?_

Forever…


End file.
